


His Future Protege

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Little Rosie Watson knows exactly what she wants to be when she grows up.





	His Future Protege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "But if you cannot see it, is it really there?"

“But if you can’t see it, is it really there?”

Stephen smiled fondly at his wife’s young goddaughter. “Lots of things are invisible, Rosie. Some of them only sometimes. Can you see your daddy?”

Rosie scowled in confusion. “No. He’s at work.”

“But he’s real, just like you and me, you just can’t see him right now. Can you see Aunt Molly’s baby?”

The little girl giggled. “No, the baby’s still in her tummy.”

Molly chuckled from her position on the couch, idly rubbing her swollen stomach as she watched the two of them.

Stephen grinned. “The baby’s still there and we’ll get to see him or her next month. So, even though you can’t see magical energy, it’s still all around us.” He did the maneuver Rosie and Molly had christened “boom boom whoosh” that conjured his shields.

Rosie’s eyes lit up. “Can you show me that, Uncle Stephen? Please?” She asked that every time he did magic around her.

“When you’re older,” Stephen promised, grinning. “I’ll teach you how to be a master of the mystic arts.”

“I want to be a nurse-detective-sorceress,” Rosie declared, smiling proudly. “Uncle Sherlock says I can be anything I want.”

Stephen chuckled. “If that’s what you want, Rosie, I know you’re just the girl to make it happen.”

“Hear, hear,” Molly said, chuckling.


End file.
